


The Trouble With Twins: Love is Love

by ShiTiger



Series: The Trouble with Twins [1]
Category: Disney Cartoons (Classic), House of Mouse
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Twins, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-15 15:59:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/529001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiTiger/pseuds/ShiTiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Meet the Mouse twins, Minnie and Mickey. Short, random ficlets in a world where Mickey and Minnie are twins, not lovers. This fic contains cross-dressing, being mistaken for your twin, being romanced by the enemy... the list goes on. Plenty of slash with a little het thrown in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Love is Love pt. 1: Meet the Twins

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Mickey Mouse or any of the characters in this fic. I make no money from this story. 
> 
> Quick Note: Last warning. If you don't like slash, then you might as well go find a cozy little Mickey x Minnie fic to read, cause this set of stories is not for you. However, if the idea of our cute, little uke Mickey in a relationship with another male character does interest you, read on!

**_Love is Love pt. 1: Meet the Twins_ **

_(Mortimer's POV)_

'Ha-cha-cha,' Mortimer chuckled to himself as he watched his new neighbours from his living-room window. The teenager felt luckier than a four-leaf clover. Two beautiful teenage mice, identical twins from the look of it, were moving right next door (with their parents, of course). And Mortimer knew for a fact that he'd be able to see directly into the bedroom window directly across from his own. It was one of the two smaller bedrooms, so there'd be a pretty girl or two changing only a few feet away from him. If he played his cards right, he might be able to score himself a girlfriend.

***

'Mortimer, I want you to take this cheese casserole over to the new neighbours and welcome them to the block.'

'Anything you desire, mother,' the lanky teenager answered, swiping the dish from her hands and heading toward the door.

***

Approaching the fence separating their two houses, Mortimer balanced the casserole in one hand as he unlatched the gate. He didn't expect to be nearly run over by a large, mustard-colored dog the minute he attempted to step through the opening.

'Good dog, nice dog. I'm not a burglar,' the mouse yelped, side-stepping to avoid the growling canine.

'Pluto! Bad dog. Leave him alone,' a high pitched voice cried out, drawing Mortimer's attention to the shorter mouse racing out into the yard and grabbing the dog quickly by the collar. The teenager gripped the casserole dish tightly as he let his eyes wander the girl's petite body. Yellow runners, red leggings that hugged her curvy rear, and a black t-shirt that was slipping to one side to give him a teasing glance of her dark-furred shoulder. Mortimer knew he was in love the moment she smiled up at him, her ebony eyes sparkling with amusement.

'Uh, I'm Mort... I mean, I'm your next-door neighbor, Mortimer,' the gangly youth stuttered, holding out the casserole.

'I'm Mickey. Mickey Mouse. My family just moved to town,' the petite rodent answered, taking the dish from his hands.

Yeah, I know. I saw you arrive. You have a twin sister, right?' Mortimer commented, rubbing the back of his neck to hold off a blush at the girl's undivided attention.

'Yep. Minnie Mouse. We're identical twins. Actually, she's older than me by a whole minute and never let's me forget it,' Mickey told him.

'I'm an only child, so I really don't know what it's like to have a sibling,' Mortimer glanced over the girl's shoulder to see the front door open again, revealing his neighbour's twin sister. Mickey was clearly the tomboy of the pair.

Minnie slipped down the stairs in her blue dress and matching bow, coming to a stop next to her sibling. 'Mom says it's time for dinner. Oh, and I already picked my room, so you get the smaller one. That's what you get for playing with the dog instead of unpacking.'

Mortimer raised an eyebrow at the older twin, but was inwardly surprised that Mickey didn't even try to argue the point. The tomboy simply rose to her feet and patted her dog on the head as she listened to her sister's announcement.

'Minnie, this is Mortimer. He lives next door,' Mickey finally interjected, drawing the other girl's attention to the taller mouse.

The lanky teenager held back a wince at the feminine twin's invasive stare. She was clearly looking him over as potential dating material, and Mort didn't like the dismissive turn of her lips that was clearly directed at him.

'Minnie, be nice,' the younger twin warned, frowning at her sister.

'He's not my type, so he's all yours, little brother. I'm going inside for dinner,' Minnie stated, flouncing back up the stairs and into the house.

Mortimer found himself too shocked at the girl's words to even acknowledge that she'd refused to date him without even getting to know him first. Turning to the red-clad twin, he blurted out the first words that came to his head. 'You're a boy?'

'Here we go again, Pluto. Yes, I'm a boy. So, wanna be friends,' Mickey's frown turned to a smile as he held his hand out to the taller mouse.

'Well I... don't see why not,' Mortimer answered, taking the younger rodent's hand.

'Good. I can't wait to get to know you better, especially since we're going to be neighbours. And don't worry about my sister, she's nicer than she acts. Mom says it's a phase she's going through. Girl hormones, or something like that. Well, I'd better get inside. Talk to you later, Mortimer!'

Mortimer watched the attractive mouse boy wave at him as he walked across the yard and entered his new house with the dog following at his heels. Finally alone again, the teenager trudged back through the gate and into the house. Once he got to his room, he flopped down onto the bed with a groan.

'Figures. The one girl who actually likes me right off the bat, turns out to be a GUY. A cute guy, but still a guy. Life isn't fair.'

...tbc...


	2. Love is Love pt. 2: Date Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: Several years after “Meet the Twins” Mortimer finally convinces Minnie to go on a date with him... or does he?

'Minnie!' a high pitched voice echoed the single-floor house. 

'Stop shouting, Mickey. You owe me a favor and I'm collecting,' the older twin announced, ruffling through her makeup case. 

'I still don't see why you can't just go on a date with Mortimer. It's not like you agreed to marry him or anything,' the boy stated, frowning at his dolled-up reflection in the mirror. His sister had somehow gotten him into one of her best dresses. Surprisingly enough, it wasn't her favorite color. Rather than blue or purple, like most of her clothes, it was a stunning shade of red with black polka dots. The girl had even attached a matching crimson bow to his ear. Frankly, it made Mickey feel like he was going to the prom rather than just out to dinner and a movie. 

'Mortimer is a womanizing sleaze-ball. I only said yes, because I thought it would get him off my case. Besides, I already have a date with a total hottie. You remember James Fortune, the football captain, right? Well, I'm not missing my date with him for a geek like Mortimer,' Minnie commented, giving her brother's cheeks another coat of powder. 

'He's not all that bad,' Mickey coughed as the powder drifted into his mouth. 

'Mickey... For your own good, would you please just come out of the closet already!' Minnie dabbed lipstick onto her brother's perky lips, refusing to listen to his excuses. 

'Minnie, I've told you before that I'm not gay. I'm just... not really interesting in dating girls right now,' the younger twin argued weakly, his ears drooping. 

'Please, Mickey, I really can't stand the thought of going on a date with Mortimer. And don't worry, as long as you don't give yourself away, he won't know you aren't me. But don't forget to let him down firmly at the end of the date. Awww... you look adorable. Just like me,' Minnie hugged her brother and pressed a kiss to his check. 

Seconds later, the doorbell rang and Minnie was shoving her brother out of her room with a whispered, 'Don't forget the red heels. You cannot wear runners with that dress.' 

*** 

Mickey listened as the taller mouse told one of his exaggerated stories. He had to hold in an amused chuckle, because Minnie would never allow anything less than a girly giggle to leave her throat in this type of situation. 

'This is the best date I've ever had, Minnie. I can't believe you finally said yes,' Mortimer gazed back across the table, staring deeply into his date's eyes. 

The petite, currently-crossdressing, boy wanted to wince. Just hearing his friend's excited, lovestruck words made him want to break down and confess everything. But he couldn't. He really didn't want to lose Mortimer's friendship... he feared that more than anything Minnie would say or do to him if he let the cat out of the bag. 

' I... um... need to... er... powder my nose,' Mickey announced, slipping from the table and walking quickly toward the sanctuary of the washrooms. 

*** 

Mortimer glanced over his shoulder and smiled as he watched his date's adorable tail flick behind her as she strode across the restaurant. Even the way she paused, glancing back and forth between the male and female bathrooms, was cute. The lanky mouse turned away as she disappeared from view into the woman's washroom. 

'The perfect restaurant for a first date,' Mortimer commented aloud to himself as he leaned back in his chair and sipped his lime soda (he was, after all, still too young to order wine). Gazing out the window, the mouse watched the people huddling together under their umbrellas as the light rain drizzled down from the darkened sky. After dinner, he planned to take Minnie to the movies. The theatre was only a block away, so he'd have an excuse to leave the car parked and hold her hand while they cuddled together under his umbrella. 

A flash of blue caught his attention just as he set down his glass. The familiar figure of a petite mouse girl in a baby-blue dress was striding down the block with a muscular young man at her side. The two laughed about something under the glow of the street-lamp, his arm reaching around to pull her closer as they disappeared around the corner. 

_{That was Minnie Mouse. That little witch stood me up! Wait, I'm on a date with her right now... which means I'm actually on a date with Mickey. Of all the rotten tricks to pull on a guy, this is definitely the lowest of the...}_

'Mortimer... Are you alright?' 

The teenager snapped out of his thoughts and found himself staring deeply into his date's ebony eyes. Mickey really did have pretty eyes... _{No, I'm not gay. I only thought that because he's dressed like a girl right now}_

'I'm fine. So... Minnie, where is your brother tonight?' Mortimer asked, watching his date closely. 

Mickey looked away, toying with the purse in his hands. 'He's, um, out with a friend,' the other mouse finally answered. 

_{Ok, that's technically true. But that doesn't mean he's off the hook for this little prank date that he and Minnie set me up on. I bet she's laughing at me right now with that new boyfriend of hers}_

'Well, how about we head to that movie now,' Mortimer suggested, after paying the rather pricey restaurant bill with a twinge of annoyance. 

'Oh, right. A movie,' Mickey seemed apprehensive about the idea. The taller mouse suspected his “date” would rather just head home, but there was no way the twins were getting away without some retribution. And Mortimer knew just the thing that would get under Mickey's skin. 

'Come on, Minnie. You're going to love the movie. I promise,' Mortimer insisted, pulling his date quickly out of the restaurant. And if he pulled the smaller mouse closer under the umbrella, it was only to keep up the pretence of being on a date with his crush. 

*** 

Another squeak of fear drove itself into Mortimer's heart. Mickey hated horror movies, everyone knew that. The lanky teenager had wanted to get a bit of revenge on the twins for setting him up on a false date, but this just felt wrong. The petite, cross-dressed boy was clinging to him, face pressed into his arm every time the monster on screen leaped out of the shadows. Mortimer could see tears prickling at the corner's of Mickey's terrified eyes, yet the smaller mouse made no move to leave the theatre to get away from his fears. This confused the older teenager greatly. If he was in Mickey's place, he'd have taken off a long time ago, prank or no prank. 

'This movie is pretty boring. Wanna go for a walk instead?' Mortimer found himself suggesting. Ebony eyes blinked up at him in relief as the younger mouse nodded frantically. Tugging his petite date from the darkened room, the mice made their way out of the crowded theatre and out into the night. 

*** 

The rain clouds had drifted away, leaving the full moon shining down on the damp sidewalks. Mickey was silent, arms clasped around himself for comfort. The sight of his friend's quiet misery drove a wrench through Mortimer's heart. 

Shaking his head, the older mouse found his thoughts drifting to the day he met the twins for the first time. He'd liked Mickey right off the bat, and his feelings hadn't really changed once he'd found out that the cute mouse girl was actually a boy. His eyes flickered to the petite mouse at his side and he couldn't resist wrapping an arm around Mickey to pull him close. The boy smiled uncertainly back at him, before his eyes darted away quickly. 

_{Minnie must have put him up to this. Mickey just isn't the type to play tricks on people... Would it really be so bad to date him?}_

Mortimer was a teenage mouse, so his thoughts didn't have any trouble swinging into a more intimate fantasy. Adorable little Mickey, sitting on his bed, pulling off that pretty dress while Mortimer spied on him through the window. The boy's silky black fur tapering down to his little mouse-hood... 

The fantasy jerked to a halt as Mortimer heard his name being called. Mickey blinked up at him, gesturing to the car they'd nearly walked past. Oh, right... he was still on a date. Sort of. Clearing his throat, the older mouse unlocked the car and let Mickey into the passenger's seat, closing the door behind him like a proper gentleman. 

*** 

'Thank you for walking me to the door, Mortimer. Dinner was lovely,' Mickey whispered, fiddling with the bow in his fur. 

'I had a good time as well,' Mortimer replied, not moving from his spot. 

'Mortimer... there's something you need to know,' the younger mouse's cheeks tinged red as he looked up at his taller date. 

Mortimer shook his head, pressing a finger to the boy's pert lips. 'Let's go on another date next week. And next time, wear your normal clothes, Mickey.' 

Mickey's cheeks turned an even brighter red, his mouth falling open in shock. 'How did you find out?' 

'It was pretty obvious. You're much cuter than Minnie could ever hope to be,' the older teen announced, stepping back to give the boy some space. 

'So... next week then?' Mickey felt his cheeks get even hotter as Mortimer took his gloved hand and pressed a kiss to it, like a gentleman courting a lady. 

'Next week,' Mortimer promised, striding across the lawn toward the house next door. 

*** 

_{He likes me. I can't wait to tell Goofy and Donald that I have a real date next week!}_

...the end...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had this chapter mostly written for a while now. I'm afraid my interests have moved to Rise of the Guardians and The Hobbit, but I still love this pairing and wanted to finish this adorable little fic. I might someday return to write more about the mouse twins, but for now, I'm off to work on other fics :)

**Author's Note:**

> The ficlets aren't all going to follow the same storyline, but they will have one thing in common... they will revolve around the concept of Mickey and Minnie being identical twins. That said, I do have a second part that follows this first chapter, which will be coming out soon!


End file.
